


What A Good Little Pup

by gala_apples



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bondage, Collars, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: At this point in his life, Frank's well aware that Gerard can come up with a good idea. There's no sense in doubting it, best to just roll with it and reap the benefits.





	What A Good Little Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Written for animal play for seasonofkink.

Frank has this thing about doing what he wants to. He's too old for it to be rebellion, he just does what he wants, whether it be climb on Bob until the bigger man starts punching him in the thigh to make him get off, or jump off the drumsets. Come to think of it, most of the stuff he wants to do involves irritating Bob, which is probably something he should be concerned about because it's always the quiet ones who get horrible revenge. But anyway, the point is he does what he wants to do, goes with his own flow. So when Gerard ties him up and he doesn't have that ability, it makes him tap into something.

The problem is finding a place for Tying Frank Up. Yes, it is worthy of capital letters. Most of the time the bunks in the bus are off limits. Not because Frank is shy about doing it there, because seriously, to hell with Mikey Way, he is getting laid. It's just the posts don't seem strong enough to have anything tied to them, never mind a writhing body. Backstage might be good for rushed handjobs, but there sure as hell isn't time for bondage. And half the hotel nights Gerard wants to spend with Mikey, decompressing. Which yeah, Frank gets that they're the Ways, they feed off each other, but good lord he just wants to struggle a bit, is that too much to ask?

The rare hotel night they spend together in the same room, then, feels like manna from heaven. Frank’s high from a good show and a thousand people earning their encore by screaming until their lungs give out. Gerard handing out their keycards and keeping one for himself and Frank is just the icing on the cake. Frank wants to grab Gee by the wrist and sprint to the elevator.

Trial and error has taught them it works pretty well just to tie Frank to himself. Especially if his hands are involved. Even that one time when Gerard told him to put his hands in his own back pockets and then crowded him against the dusty venue wall, pushing Frank hard against the cement and dropping to his knees, even that time had been sort of amazing. That data pool has Frank holding his hands out to Gee the moment the door is closed. He doesn’t want to wait, he wants to do this now.

“Uh, actually, um. I had a new idea. If that’s alright?”

“I can honestly say I don’t remember the last time an idea of yours sucked. Lay it on me.”

Gerard digs into his roller suitcase. It’s a hot mess because the Ways aren’t the folding type, but eventually he resurfaces with a handful of... something. Frank doesn’t fully know what he’s bought until Gee’s passing it to him. Turns out it’s three items. There’s a headband with triangle ears on it, like terrier or corgi ears. There’s a collar with a leash attached. And by far the weirdest item are these mitten things. Mittens, or maybe more like gloves with no fingers, only the palm covering. They’re printed with paw pads. There’s also a clip on each wristband.

“You want me to be a ...dog?”

“Only if you want?” Gerard answers. As if Frank could ever accuse _Gerard Way_ of all people of peer pressure, or domestic pressure. 

“Let’s give it a go,” Frank says. You don’t get to play on tour for three years straight if you don’t take the opportunities life gives you. He strips down, discarding his clothes haphazardly. The time for neatness is not when kink exploration is on the line.

Frank’s eye measurements were right. Only his palm fits in the dog gloves, the short length necessitates balling his hands into fists. Gerard lets him put them on himself, and then he takes over, settling the ears on Frank’s head and wrapping the collar around his throat. Frank doesn’t feel like a dog, at least not yet. He does, however, notice the look in Gerard’s eye has changed. This is really working for him. So, Frank’s gonna not be a dick and try to buy in. 

After looking at him for a minute, Gerard picks up the handle on the leash. Gerard lightly tugs it, and that’s enough to get Frank walking forward. They do a few short laps of the suite before Gerard stops. He sis on the bed and pats the mattress beside him, allowing Frank to join him. Frank thinks for a moment about the best way to stay in character before leaping into the bed belly first. 

“Good Frankie, good boy,” Gerard croons. He’s got his hand on Frank’s head, scritching his scalp. Frank doesn’t have to fake his reaction. It feels good, getting a head massage. He’s always loved them, ever since his first girlfriend. Wearing doggie ears doesn’t change that.

Next Gerard begins to pet the length of his spine. He starts at the edge of the collar, and strokes down his back before repeating the movement. Frank can feel himself melting. After the rowdiness of the stage, this calm touching is nice. It’s not quite being tied down, immobilized, unable to get away from Gerard and what he’s doing, but it’s good.

“Roll over, boy,” Gerard murmurs.

Frank does. He rolls and bares his belly, trusting that Gerard’s got him. And sure enough, Gerard’s next move is to clip his paws together, forcing him to bend them over his chest. Once Gerard bends his knees up Frank’s a proper puppy looking for belly rubs. 

It gets better when Gee wraps the length of his leash several times around the top slat of the ornate headboard. Frank can’t fully see how Gerard secures it, but a test struggle shows him he’s got just enough give to move his head left or right, and not enough to sit up. He’s never been restrained by his neck before, but it works for him. 

Gerard pets his stomach slow and smooth, much like he had been before. The difference is now each downward stroke goes a little further, until Gerard has his fingers passing over Frank’s pubic hair. It’s a tease that’s rapidly getting to Frank. Frank has never been too good at keeping his head at the best of times; during sex it's just a joke.

“Is there something you need, pup?”

Normally Frank would say something in the faux-cranky affirmative, like ‘no shit Sherlock’. This time is a little different. He growls at Gee, confident that he’ll get what he means without breaking character. 

“Okay Frankie. My sweet pupper. I’ve got you.”

It’s not just words. Gerard backs up his statement with a pretty kickass handjob. Frank pushes into the sensation, just like a real dog with a hand on his rump. He doesn’t feel at all self conscious howling as he comes. In fact, he might have to add it to his future repertoire. It’s a good way to express how an orgasm truly feels. It’s honest. Plus Gerard appreciates it, if his grin is anything to go by.

Frank could break the spell, asking Gerard if this was what he wanted, if it was good for him. He probably will, later. Checking in when you try new shit is important, whether it’s lyrics, instrumentals, food, or kink. For now though, he’s comfortable just laying in a heap, Gee stroking his sweaty hair. Neither of them need words yet.


End file.
